Breaking the Ice
by Caelion
Summary: Sequel to "The Meaning of Us", description inside to avoid spoilers.


**A/N: **First of all, if you haven't read "The Meaning of Us" yet then I highly recommend to do so before reading this story. Otherwise, be prepared for heavy spoilers for the parent story and that this one here will make very little sense as a standalone work.

Just in case, **spoiler warning!**

Description: The story is about Nanoha and Fate's _first time_, as well as their dealing with taking their relationship into a new level. It's M-rated for a reason so if you don't like reading about women touching each other, please, leave now and don't leave me rude comments.

With that said, have a good read.

* * *

_Fate-chan..._

_Kiss_

_Fate-chan,_

_Another one_

_Fate-cha-_"-n!"

"Nanoha? What's wrong?" Fate's sleepy voice reached the brunette's ears.

Nanoha looked around, panting lightly, it was still dark, both outside and inside. She found herself sitting on her bed, a small drop of sweat running down her forehead. She moved her hand on the sheet and found her sister's. "It's okay, Fate-chan," She lay down again, taking a breath and trying to remember the dream she woke up from. And when she did, her cheeks burned red and she felt something strange in her abdomen, as if she was excited and afraid in the same time, waiting for something pleasant to come. "It was just a dream," She confirmed to her sister. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." The blonde responded, hugging Nanoha tightly. They were lying in silence, hearing only their own breaths. "What was it about?" Fate whispered suddenly.

"Um..." Nanoha hesitated before answering. There was no way she could tell her. "It's a bit embarrassing, you know...?" But her voice was uncertain and she knew what was going to happen next.

"Na-no-ha..."

The brunette felt Fate's breath on her neck and then on her ear. But still she was glad that it was too dark to see her sister's red eyes. Pleading and tempting eyes, crushing all of Nanoha's resistance for the last six months. Since the time they became something more than just sisters.

"Could you tell me that one, little thing? Please..." The blonde whispered, almost purred, her voice low and seductive, making Nanoha give up in an instant.

"O- Okay, Fate-chan..." The brunette let out a sigh, resigned. This fight was pointless right from the beginning anyway. "But promise me that you won't laugh."

"I promise." Fate's response was instant but honest.

"I-" Nanoha started shyly. "I dreamt that..." Her cheeks were burning red from embarrassment. "I dreamt that I had sex with you, Fate-chan..."

Fate didn't laugh.

**Breaking the Ice**

**By: Caelion**

Nanoha had decided that her dreams were a perfect way to ruin a good day or two. The last time she had dreamt about kissing her sister, the thought was haunting her for their whole weekend trip, effectively making her distracted and eventually almost desolated. But she had also decided that it could be a good way to change something in her life. Was there anything that she wanted to change? There was. Since she remembered, Fate was always craving for physical contact more. She was also well aware of the weakness Nanoha had towards her and she wasn't afraid to use her attributes to get what she wanted. That thing stayed the same even after admitting their new, mutual feelings towards each other. However, the blonde would also get extremely embarrassed whenever their actions or conversations started to get more sexual colouring, which resulted in completely banning the said topic.

But both of them knew that the time of such kind of talk would finally come, it was only natural and unavoidable. For Nanoha, this time had come at the certain Friday night, when she woke up from a very perverted dream including her and her sister. Her plans for the first free weekend since the beginning of the new academic year needed some corrections.

"So you say that you had this kind of dream..." Precia scratched her chin and Nanoha nodded her head, feeling that her ears and cheeks couldn't possibly be more red than they already were. "Well, I can only be glad that you are a healthy girl." She smiled, patting her daughter's arm. "You are an adult after all, it's totally normal."

Although Nanoha was also embarrassed with talking about those things, she decided to do something about it. She promised herself that she wouldn't lie to Fate any more, but that day, every time they saw each other, they would just avert their eyes, finding quick excuses to go somewhere entirely else. However, Nanoha's experience in those matters equalled zero, so her only option was asking someone who could knew something more about more intimate aspects of physical contact. And her mother was definitely someone like that. So the brunette gritted her teeth, quelled her embarrassment and went to ask Precia for advice.

"I know, I had thought about... things like that before but..." Nanoha answered, still shy but noticing that it was becoming more and more easier. "This time I told Fate-chan about it."

"Ah," Precia thought for a while. "So that's why you came to me, isn't that?" The brunette nodded her head in agreement again, glad that her mother was so understanding. Precia and Momoko were supportive to her since the time she told them about her unusual feelings towards her sister. They were always offering their help, every time the two girls needed it. "There's not much I can do for you this time." The woman said after a moment of silence. "If you really want to solve it, then you just have to gather your courage and talk with Fate about it. I assume that she tries to avoid you now, am I right?" Another nod. "Give her some time. Right now, she is probably confused and doesn't know what to say. Some... aspects of this situation still can be new to her, you have to be patient. Go and talk to her when she's ready to do so."

Great. So it meant probably the whole Saturday spent without Fate. Although Nanoha had already knew it, hearing it from her mother only confirmed her knowledge. Then again, she couldn't be angry at the blonde since it wasn't really her fault. But there was still one question left. The most embarrassing one. "And assuming that we will talk about it and... we can... you know..." Nanoha's tongue started to tangle but she decided to not stop. "Like in those romantic comedies, if something... else will happen...Ah!" She finally gave up, hiding her face in her hands, avoiding her mother's caring gaze.

"You're right." Precia's answer took Nanoha by surprise. "Sometimes you just need some more privacy and tranquillity to talk about those things." Yes, privacy and tranquillity. That was something Nanoha needed. She didn't even thought about doing something... intimate with her sister. Not at all. The brunette hit herself in her head lightly. Just whom was she trying to lie to? Her mother's voice pulled her back to reality. "I'll think something up about it and you... Go and think about things you're going to say to Fate." Nanoha nodded her head again. It was a good plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Fate locked herself in her room and tried to rethink everything once again, right from the beginning. The only thing distracting her was the thought of her doing _this_ and _that_ with Nanoha. No matter how hard she tried to push it away, it was still coming back to her. Did it mean that she was more perverted than she had thought? Fate wasn't stupid, she knew that, being an adult, healthy girl she was, thinking about _those_ things wasn't anything strange. On top of that, her sister was quite often giving her signs that she wanted to go further than just kissing. But the blonde was still hesitant and somehow embarrassed about it. She didn't want to keep the brunette uncertain, knowing that it was probably quite frustrating for her, but still, whenever their touches were becoming more intimate, a strange feeling would overwhelm her, like a fear of doing something forbidden, blocking her moves and taking all of her pleasure and enjoyment. As if telling her that it was wrong to do those things with her sister, finally making her stop.

Partially, her instinct was right. But not in her situation. They were in relationship after all. Fate agreed to it, moreover, she _convinced_ Nanoha to give it a shot, knowing that couples do _it_ together and they were probably also going to do so. The question was: when? There was a thing Fate was certainly afraid of. What if Nanoha would become sexually frustrated because of her evasions of the topic? The brunette was always understanding when it came to being intimate and she wasn't pushy at all but... Fate didn't fear that Nanoha would force herself on her. But she feared that her sister would want to seek the pleasure somewhere else. It wasn't that Nanoha was not attractive to Fate. At first, indeed, the brunette's body seemed just a bit more than neutral to her and the thought of the two of them _sleeping_ with each other was rather strange. That thing, however, changed with time as Nanoha started to occupy Fate's every single thought. Then the blonde noticed how stunningly beautiful her sister was. She could watch the brunette's perfect curves and then smile to herself that this girl was not only her sister, but also her girlfriend.

And yet there was no way they could have sex with each other, at least not then. Fate was truly angry at herself and her inability to go further with their relationship. The blonde wasn't even including the fact that it would be her first time doing it, as well as Nanoha's.

A noisy ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. Fate took the device, taking the call. "Fate T. Harlaown speaking." She said with a firm tone, not showing even in a bit that she had a serious relationship problem.

"Hi there, Fate-chan!" A cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hayate-chan?" She asked and looked at the number of the person she was talking with, which was, indeed, Hayate's. "What's up?"

"Nothing special, I was just bored so I thought about calling you to kill some time." Hayate answered happily.

"Ah, thanks for being honest." Fate laughed lightly. The short brunette was always able to cheer her up. From all of her friends, Hayate always was the closest one.

"So... How are things with Nanoha going?" The girl went straight to the point. The blonde knew right from the beginning the real reason for this call. After telling the brunette the truth, Hayate was just damn curious about the relationship between the two.

Except for a serious problem with Nanoha's unreleased sexual tension and Fate's fear to touch the topic? "Um, nothing special," She tried to make her lie sound as convincing as possible.

"You are so lucky that it's not fair..." Hayate started, not even noticing the blonde's efforts. "You didn't even have to step out of your house to find the love, what about me?" She faked her dramatic tone, playing the role of a victim of cruel fate. "I can only bump into Signum and Shamal making out in the kitchen. And I would definitely go to jail for doing something inappropriate to Vita."

"Hayate-chan..." Fate stopped her finally.

"Sorry, yes?" Hayate composed herself quickly.

"The last part," The blonde started, not sure if she wanted to continue the topic. "You didn't say it."

"Ahahaha, you're right, I didn't." A few seconds of silence passed before the brunette spoke again. "Getting back to you and Nanoha, have you already done something... you know, more?"

Fate truly feared this question. Was it Hayate's revenge for that lie about wanting a boyfriend? When she told the brunette that it was, in fact, a thought up story, Hayate just started rolling on the floor, laughing like mad and repeating that she knew right from the beginning, and that there was no way for Fate to be interested in guys. "Uh, no, we haven't." The blonde responded.

"That's a shame, I was going to ask you how was it..." Hayate said, obviously disappointed, and Fate thought that her friend couldn't be more straightforward.

"You know, Hayate-chan-"

"Nanoha! Fate!" Precia's voice rang in the house's hall, making the blonde stop speaking. "Come here for a second!"

"Ah, sorry, I have to go, my mom is calling me." The blonde apologized and, hearing a cheerful 'no problem' from Hayate, she put her phone into her skirt pocket, turning to the door. She came out of her room and almost immediately spotted Nanoha. She felt her ears becoming red and saw that her sister's face was in the similar state. So she also had this problem. Fate looked at her feet, deciding that she should finally talk it over with the brunette.

"Um, hi, Fate-chan," Nanoha tried to smile, waving lightly to the blonde.

"Hi, Nanoha," Fate responded shyly and, when her sister came closer, she started walking towards the living-room. She had to bear this awkward atmosphere a little longer. The two sat down on the couch, looking at each other with the corners of their eyes and turning their gazes whenever they caught them.

"Have you had a fight?" Precia asked, seeing their strange behaviour, but they shook their heads in contradiction. "Okay then." She sighed lightly but dropped the topic. She knew anyway what was going on and if they were so agreeable about it, then they would do without her further help. "We're going out to meet with Lindy." She continued. "Kyouya and Miyuki are going to spend the night in their father's house and you're going to stay at home alone so be careful and remember to lock the door." The woman instructed them, giving Nanoha a furtive wink. The girl smiled shyly at the gesture. "We will be back tomorrow, okay? I'll leave you now, Momoko is waiting in the car." Precia added, standing up and looking at her daughters. When they nodded their heads, she left the room, her former place on armchair immediately taken by Linith.

A thick silence hung in the air between the two which neither was trying to break. Fate was looking at her feet carefully, suddenly finding them more interesting than her surrounding, while Nanoha started to nervously play with her fingers. The brunette was grateful to her mother for giving her such occasion to deal with the problem, on the other hand, she wanted to wait until her sister was ready to talk about it and apparently she wasn't. Suddenly, she felt Fate's hand on top of her own.

"Nanoha..." The blonde started uncertainly, finally gathering her courage to speak first. "I... I think that we need to talk."

"Mm," Nanoha nodded lightly. The strange feeling in her stomach came back, making her even more uneasy. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It was going to be just a talk about sex with her girlfriend. Nothing more. So why was she so nervous about it? "I'm sorry, Fate-chan," She said meekly. "For thinking about you in... _that_ way."

Fate looked at the brunette, surprise painting on her face. It wasn't what she expected to hear. "It's okay, Nanoha, I'm not mad at you," She assured her sister. Was Nanoha so anxious about it for the whole time? "I mean... You like me so it's... normal for you to think about it. I feel flattered." She truly did. The knowledge that her beloved one was thinking about having sex with her was both arousing and embarrassing. She was just scarred to voice it. But she had liked the brunette too, hadn't she? So she needed to tell her that. "Actually... I should be the one apologizing."

Nanoha turned her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Why?" She asked softly, looking into her sister's eyes mildly.

"Because I avoid giving you an answer." Fate responded, staring sadly at her lap. "Every time you start to... touch me..." She stammered, feeling her embarrassment coming back again. "I feel that I can't go further. And I feel guilty for rejecting you like that."

"That's why I don't know why you apologize." Nanoha answered more firmly. "If you're not ready to do it then... I'll wait for you." She said with a lighter voice, finding _talking_ about it actually easier than _starting_ talking about it. Her mother was right, Fate needed more time. "You know Fate-chan, I've been in love with you since we were sixteen years old, I had to learn how to deal with those things." She smiled and suddenly covered her mouth with her free hand, realising what she had just said.

"You did?" Fate asked with some relief and curiosity apparent. Then Nanoha's words hit her too. Had her sister been... pleasing herself while thinking about her? The two burned red again, turning their gazes.

"Sorry," Nanoha stammered, sweating lightly. "I shouldn't have said it."

"No, it's... all right." The blonde had equal difficulties with talking. "At least I know that you... Yeah." So did that mean that the problem was solved? Suddenly, Fate felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Ah, sorry," She took out the device, seeing a message from a certain brunette.

"Whom is it from?" Nanoha asked curiously, glad that she could change the topic.

"From Hayate-chan," Fate answered, writing a reply to her friend. "We were talking earlier, before mother called us."

"You weren't asking her for advice again, were you?" The brunette gave her sister a scarred look. She had also felt Hayate's lack of mercy in teasing when the girl found out that Nanoha was this mysterious 'boyfriend' who wanted to ask Fate out. Hayate was definitely the sisters' best friend, along with Arisa and Suzuka. Telling the truth to the three of them was only natural, taking the fact that they would find it out sooner or later anyway.

"Uh, no, I weren't." Fate closed her phone, putting it into her pocket again and leaning her back on the couch. She looked at her lap again and bit her lip. "Nanoha..." She started after a while. "What if... What if I told you that I want to try?"

"Huh?" Nanoha looked at her sister, surprised. She knew that Fate could be stubborn about some things but this was something she didn't expect. "Are you serious, Fate-chan?" She pulled her legs on the couch, sitting next to the blonde, watching her carefully.

Instead of answering, Fate pulled the girl closer to herself and gently kissed her. The feeling was just right, and so she decided to go a little further. She let Nanoha's hand and placed her own on the girl's neck, while the other one was resting on the brunette's hip. She tilted her head lightly and deepened their kiss, meeting with her sister's tongue. Then, she moved her hand from Nanoha's hip a little higher, feeling the softness of the girl's breast on her thumb. Nanoha took the blonde's hand in her own and placed it on her bosom, cupping her sister's cheek with the other one. Fate, seeing the invitation, squeezed the brunette's breast lightly, hearing the girl sighing silently. The sound was exciting, making her want more. But in the same time she felt her fear coming back, and she couldn't go any further. "Wait," She panted between their kisses, hugging Nanoha and burying her face in the girl's soft hair. "Let's slow down a little." Fate wasn't sure why she wanted to do it. Maybe because she wanted to give her sister the pleasure the girl craved for? Or maybe she was just curious? The reason wasn't really important to her. She loved Nanoha and she felt an urge to try, to make the brunette feel good. That was all that mattered.

"Okay," Nanoha whispered, slowly placing her lips on Fate's collar bone and sucking it lightly. The blonde tilted her head, giving more access to her neck. Nanoha showered her sister's soft skin with small kisses, feeling the hold around her tightening significantly. With the corner of her eye she saw a small trail of sweat running down the blonde's temple. Was Fate scarred? She kissed the girl's head gently in a reassuring way, slowly massaging her back with her hands. "Fate-chan," She spoke silently into the blonde's ear. "If you don't want to-"

"Shh," Fate silenced her. "Don't stop." She whispered and moved her hand back on top of Nanoha's breast, feeling it's warmth and the texture of the cloth covering it. A chill ran down Fate's spine when she felt the brunette's fingers gently massaging the back of her neck. And when Nanoha added her lips to that, Fate couldn't help but let out a silent sigh. She had to admit that it was a very pleasant feeling and even her fear slowly started to disappear. The blonde shivered when her sister kissed the sensitive spot on her neck one more time. She certainly didn't expect something like this. It was just simple touching and yet Fate's heart was racing so fast that it was almost skipping it's beats, an excitement was overwhelming her, making her both nervous and craving for more in the same time. And all of this just because of those small, brief touches of her sister's lips and tips of her fingers.

Fate threw her head backwards, completely exposing the front of her neck. The gesture made Nanoha purr wildly as she brought her face closer and gently bit the porcelain-like skin. "Ah!" Fate exclaimed, receiving a worried look from Nanoha but the blonde closed her sister's mouth with her own before she could say something. Fate slid her hand beneath the brunette's blouse, feeling the girl shivering lightly at the touch. She tickled her side a bit, making Nanoha break their kiss and giggle.

"Fate-chan!" She stammered, laughing and falling on the couch. Fate placed herself on top of the girl, one more time tenderly pressing her lips to the brunette's before going down to her waist. She pulled the cloth higher, revealing Nanoha's tummy and a fragment of her white bra. Slowly, Fate started to kiss her sister's body, still scratching it lightly here and there with the tips of her fingers. She heard the brunette breathing faster when she moved to the lower part of her chest. The girl pulled her shirt higher, exposing her bosom, still covered with bra. Fate ignored the cloth and moved to the base of Nanoha's neck, feeling the girl's fingers running through her golden hair. She looked into her sister's eyes, feeling the fear less and less. Slowly, she was adapting to the situation and she definitely liked this new activity. Fate hooked Nanoha's bra with a finger and slowly pulled the cup down, revealing a pink nipple. A little hesitantly, at first, she moved closer and kissed the exposed flesh, gently licking it and biting to feel the taste. The scent of the brunette's body was alluring and arousing. Fate felt Nanoha jerking lightly beneath her when her teeth touched the nipple. She moved her free hand to the other breast and started to massage it tenderly. The brunette tried to suppress her moans, but those muffled sounds made Fate only more excited.

The girl moved her hands on Nanoha's back, unclasping the bra. Nanoha sat on the couch, taking her blouse off completely and letting her bra fall down. Suddenly, she felt so shy and naked, she covered her breasts with her hand, averting her sister's eyes. Fate couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was so beautiful. A few small drops of sweat running down here and there, she was still panting a little, her face flushed, covered with some stray hair. The blonde had to admit that her sister's body was truly goddess-like.

"Don't look at me like that, Fate-chan..." Nanoha whispered silently. She couldn't gather more strength to make her voice loud and firm. "It's embarrassing." She looked into the blonde's eyes and saw an honest smile on her face.

"Why?" Fate asked, cupping the girl's cheek. "You're beautiful, Nanoha." She moved herself closer, pressing their lips together, and put her hand on Nanoha's, moving it down and revealing her naked chest. Then, she started showering the girl's neck and bosom with small, butterfly kisses, trying to cover every inch of her skin she could. Gently, she laid the brunette down on the couch again, putting a small pillow under her head. She was just about to kiss her sister's other breast when...

Ding!

A loud sound of a doorbell made the two frantically sit up, Fate trying to get rid of the flush on her cheeks and Nanoha looking for the parts of her clothing she lost a while ago. "Did mother say something about having guests today?" The blonde asked, still panting. Nanoha shook her head in contradiction, her face almost as red as tomato, receiving a curious look from her cat. "I'll go and open the door." Fate stood up and went to the front door, opening them.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Three voices rang in the house loudly.

"We came for a dinner." Suzuka stated cheerfully, showing Fate a bag with groceries.

"And we couldn't possibly leave you two alone, could we?" Hayate added, entering the house after her violet-haired friend, followed by silent Arisa.

"Ah," Fate looked at them, shocked, when Nanoha's, still red, face appeared behind her. "Um, you're welcome?"

* * *

"You were certainly doing something inappropriate." Arisa accused, pointing at the two sisters sitting on the couch.

"Arisa-chan..." Suzuka started sheepishly while Nanoha and Fate, guilty as charged, hung down their heads, both red as tomatoes.

"If they did then I want to hear the details!" Hayate's voice came from the kitchen.

"Um, do you need some help, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha answered back, hoping for an escape from Arisa's glare.

"No." Suzuka stated, her voice not allowing any opposition. "You didn't invite us so at least let us do the whole work."

Actually, it was Hayate who was doing everything. Since Suzuka had her personal chef, and so had Arisa, the brunette was the only one between the three of them who knew how to cook. And she was doing it really good.

"So," Fate tried to change the topic. "Who's idea was this?" She already knew the answer. They knew themselves for too long to not be able to guess. On the other hand, things like that had already happened a few times and the blonde could be only angry at herself for telling Hayate why her mother called her. Not that she didn't want her friends' visit, but being interrupted while getting to her girlfriend's panties for the first time was just extremely embarrassing for both her and Nanoha. And there was no way they could hide it.

"Ah, Hayate-chan called us earlier," Suzuka answered, putting Linith on her lap, with a corner of her eye seeing her blonde friend leaning on her hand in an armchair next to her. "We hope that you don't mind having us here." She added, smiling honestly.

"No, of course not," Nanoha responded, returning the gesture. "You are always welcome." A part of her was always glad to have some company. But her thoughts already went somewhere else, to the world immersed with her sister's gentle touches and kisses and whispers and...

"-ha-chan?" Had someone called her? "Nanoha-chan?" Hayate's voice pulled the girl from her daydreaming. "Could you tell me where do you keep spices?" The brunette suddenly appeared before Nanoha, looking at her closely.

Nanoha tried her best to stop her blush slowly creeping on her face. "Sure," She responded and stood up quickly, avoiding her friend's questioning stare, and lead her back to the kitchen.

Fate shifted nervously in her seat, meeting Arisa's eyes and seeing Suzuka's smile.

"So, Fate-chan," Suzuka started cheerfully. "Care to tell us how are the things between you two going on?"

The blonde felt that this day had a bad aura around it. "Uh, good, I guess..."

"Mou, Fate-chan," The violet-haired girl pouted. "You're no fun, we wanted..." She stopped and sat on the couch, next to Fate, putting her hands on the blonde's arms. "..._details_." She finished sweetly.

Fate gulped.

* * *

It was almost 9pm when Nanoha and Fate's friends went to their own homes. The two sisters cleaned after the dinner and met in Fate's room. "So, Fate-chan..." The brunette started but the memory of their previous 'activities' made her stop immediately. Both faces flushed again when Fate decided to break this silence.

"It's getting late, how about taking a bath and going to sleep?" She asked, partially glad that her sister decided to not finish her question. She was both amazed and surprised with her afternoon actions, they had certainly moved much further than ever. On the other hand, she was feeling a strange craving to do it once again, as if the first time built a tension inside her and this tension needed to be released. Fate ignored it anyway. It was probably something minor she would forget the next day.

Nanoha nodded her head at her sister's idea. A bath was definitely something she needed. "Okay, I'll go and prepare it then." It was strange, Nanoha thought. They were always bathing together and seeing each other's naked body wasn't anything new to them. So why had the brunette felt so embarrassed that afternoon? It was probably that look in Fate's eyes that was making her shy. Nanoha filled the bathtub with hot water, adding some aromatic oil. She put a red bottle back on a small shelf and realised that, by mistake, she took the one her mothers used. Never mind, was there even a difference anyway? She called Fate and took her own clothes off, washing herself before entering the bath, careful to not wet her hair. The blonde came in after a few minutes, also taking a fast shower before joining her sister. Nanoha tried to not watch the girl as she was slowly soaping her body, then washing it off with a stream of water. When Fate finished, she didn't sit in front of Nanoha, as she usually did, but took a place behind the brunette, embracing her and putting her face on the girl's neck. She took a deep breath, feeling Nanoha's scent mixing with an aroma of the oil her sister added to the water. It was strangely arousing, making her feel hot and excited. Fate shifted lightly and shivered when her, suddenly swollen, nipples rubbed against Nanoha's back, giving the blonde a pleasant and electrifying feeling. She moved her hand higher, stopping on the brunette's bosom, feeling it's softness and weight. Her other hand started roaming on the girl's tummy, fingers easily sliding on the wet skin.

"Nanoha..." Fate whispered to her sister's ear silently. She couldn't resist the urge to touch her again, her fears long forgotten. The warmth of the brunette's tender body, it's scent, her smooth curves, all of it was giving Fate too many pleasant sensations. And the tension in her stomach was only rising and definitely wasn't going to disappear. "How about continuing what we started?" She made her voice low and seductive, catching the girl's earlobe with her lips, sucking it lightly. Nanoha's cheeks flushed as she closed her eyes, leaning on Fate, resting head on her sister's arm.

"Fate-chan..." The brunette stammered, giving in to the pleasant sensation. She felt the blonde's mouth on her cheek, then on her neck, going down to her collar bone. Fate's hands gently cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly, fingers playing with her, already hard, nipples. Nanoha sighed contently, her left hand subconsciously moved down and rested between her legs. She touched herself tentatively, feeling her sister's tongue on the back of her neck in the same time. The world swirled around her, making her feel dizzy. With her heart beating so fast, doing things like that and sitting in the hot water, she had to breath some fresh air. She gathered all the strength she had and gently pulled out of Fate's embrace. "Fate-chan," She pecked the blonde's lips, careful to not ruin the mood. "It's a bit too hot here, how about going to your room?" Fate blushed and nodded her head, a little more aware of her actions, and left the bath, taking her towel and wrapping it around her body, following Nanoha.

Everything happened so fast when they entered Fate's room. Right after crossing the doorstep, the brunette found herself kissing frantically with her sister, in the next while they were already lying on Fate's bed, covered only with their towels, staring at each other hazily. "Are you sure, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked one more time, although her desire was slowly starting to overwhelm her, she still didn't want to do anything against the blonde. Fate nodded her head and sat in front of her sister. "Next time," The brunette started hesitantly. "I may not be able to stop myself." Suddenly she felt wrong and perverted. To her surprise, she received a warm smile.

"It's okay, Nanoha," Fate cupped the girl's cheek. "I want to do it with you." She said silently. She wanted to hear Nanoha's moans once again, she wanted to see her so beautiful once again. She wanted to give her all the love she had. Without rush, Fate took a hold of her own towel and pulled it down, revealing her naked body, still wet here and there. She threw the cloth on her carpet, moving closer to Nanoha, embracing her, connecting her bare front with Nanoha's still wrapped in a towel. Fate's lips touched her sister's, kissing her slowly and tenderly. She felt the brunette's hands roaming on her back, one of them going down and touching her butt. The sensation was strangely pleasant. Nanoha squeezed it gently, making the blonde let out a silent sigh. The brunette pulled out from the hold and took off her own towel as well. Then, both naked, they couldn't help but smile seeing each other's hungry look.

Nanoha took an initiative first. Slowly, she laid Fate down, showering her with kisses. She was kissing every part of the girl's upper body she could, starting from her lips, going through her neck, finally stopping between her breasts. Still a little uncertainly, she took a hold of Fate's left one, feeling her sister's increased heartbeat. The blonde's chest was large and soft, giving Nanoha's hand a pleasant feeling. So she moved her face to the right one, pressing to it at first, then kissing it gently and licking, drawing circles around it's centre with her tongue, then going straight to the nipple. She teased Fate a little, biting it lightly, sucking and licking, before moving to the other breast, cupping the right one instead. Fate was doing her best to stop herself from moaning, but Nanoha was giving her so much pleasure that she couldn't hold it any more. "Ah!" She let out the first one, putting her hands on the brunette's head, pressing the girl lightly to her bosom.

Nanoha pulled back after a while, kissing Fate's lips and then going down to her flat tummy. Then, she found a perfect spot on the blonde's side. She moved there and pressed her mouth to it, sucking the soft flesh, leaving a slightly red mark on that place.

"Nanoha!" Fate scolded her playfully while the brunette just smirked, getting back to caressing her sister's skin. Slowly, she was closing to the girl's abdomen. She put her hands on Fate's hips, moving her fingers a little up and down, while still covering the blonde's body with kisses. The tension she felt in her own stomach was rising more and more along with every inch less left to the spot between her sister's legs. Nanoha saw a few trails of blond hair down there but apart from that everything was neatly cut and kept clean. Purposely, she moved to Fate's leg, kissing and caressing her inner thigh, then turning to the other one. Then, she looked at her final destination. Parting the blonde's legs lightly, she moved closer, and gently licked the slightly wet skin. "Ah! Nanoha!" Fate exclaimed when she felt her sister's tongue down there. "Not there..." She stammered weakly but Nanoha ignored her, licking and sucking the soft and tender flesh, kissing it, enjoying the taste.

For Fate, it felt like a paradise. She quickly forgot her embarrassment, giving in to the overwhelming pleasure. Every move of the other girl's tongue, every kiss she placed there was making her feel hotter and hotter until she felt as if she was starting to burn. Her breath became shallow, the hotness that gathered between her legs, caused by the brunette's efforts, started to spread all around her body. Fate's muscles tensed as she let out a loud moan and shut her eyes tightly, feeling her sister's hand closing on her own. A few tears escaped the blonde's eyes, running down her temples, as she was lying on her bed, experiencing something so pleasant for the first time in her life. When it ended, she felt Nanoha pulling her into tight, warm embrace. Fate hugged the girl back, sobbing lightly, snuggling up to her sister's bosom. "Shh, Fate-chan," The brunette soothed her, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, I'm with you."

Fate calmed down after a few minutes. She wiped her tears, moved up and gently kissed Nanoha's lips, feeling a strange taste. Was it her own? It tasted like... lust. "I want more..." She whispered silently, almost pleading, blushing and looking deep into Nanoha's eyes.

The brunette smiled, giving her another kiss. "Okay," She whispered back, leaning on her arm, next to her sister. Her right hand was caressing Fate's cheek lightly while the left one moved down to the girl's waist. Giving pleasure to the blonde made Nanoha's heart flutter, and so she got an idea what to do next. But she needed a small confirmation. "Have you..." The brunette started uncertainly. It was still embarrassing, even after doing what she did a while ago. "Have you ever put your... fingers inside?" She asked finally, making both herself and Fate blush furiously.

Fingers? Inside? The blonde was hardly ever masturbating and suddenly she got to know that she could put something inside during that. And the one enlightening her on it was no one other than her own sister. Then again, if she asked, then she probably had a purpose in it. "Um, no..." Fate answered shyly and received a kiss on the forehead in return.

"It may hurt a little at first," Nanoha gave her an encouraging smile. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" The blonde nodded her head and felt the girl's fingers going down between her legs, gently stroking her down there. She felt the pleasure coming back when the brunette started to tenderly move her hand up and down. She pulled her sister closer, kissing her on the lips. And then, Nanoha dipped the tip of her finger inside, making Fate feel like an electric shock went through her spine. Carefully, the finger started to move further and the blonde jerked when she felt a sudden, sharp sting of pain. "I'm sorry," Nanoha whispered, kissing the girl.

"O- It's okay," Fate assured the brunette, letting her continue. Nanoha tried again, slowly pulling back and going forward, repeating it a few times. Soon enough her finger was easily sliding inside and Fate's silent moans filled the room. "Nanoha..." The blonde called her sister's name in ecstasy. "Please, don't stop now..." She stammered, panting lightly, tightening her embrace around the brunette.

But instead of moving her hand again, Nanoha stopped and added the second finger. Very slowly and carefully, she slid them inside, feeling Fate's muscles tensing around them lightly. A little more firmly, she started moving her hand, pressing her sister to her bosom with her free arm. "I love you, Fate-chan," She whispered to the girl's ear, speeding up and feeling the blonde's fingernails burying into her back.

"Nanoha..." Fate managed to respond between her shallow breaths. "Nanoha," She repeated, feeling like her mind was about to go blank. "Nanoha!" The blonde screamed and tensed again, arching her back and then falling limply on the bed when her orgasm ended. Nanoha was just lying still, next to her, stroking her hair with her right hand. She pulled out her left one and, making sure that Fate was watching her, she slowly licked her fingers clean. "I love you too, Nanoha," The blonde answered weakly, smiling. A sudden wave of fulfilment and drowsiness came over her. Cuddling with her sister and drifting off to sleep was all she wanted to do. Then again, she also wanted to give Nanoha the pleasure she had just received from her. She waited for a while until her strength came back and sat up. "That's why I want you to feel good too."

Fate kissed her sister and placed herself on top of the girl, pinning her down to the bed. She sat on all fours, suddenly feeling a cool air on her, slightly wet from sweat, back, her legs still shaking lightly. Holding the brunette's hands above her head, she started to kiss her arms and neck, pecking her lips occasionally. The blonde's long hair fell down from her back, covering both of them with a golden curtain. Fate closed her eyes, caressing her sister's body blindly, feeling their scents mixing, hearing the girl's breath right above her head when she dived down to the brunette's chest. She felt Nanoha's fingers on her head, stroking her, gathering her hair from all over the bed, gently running through them. Fate loved when her sister played with her hair. She started to fondle the girl's breasts when she got an idea. She put her lips to the right one and started sucking the spot above the nipple, just like Nanoha did it to her before. She kissed the place lightly when she finished and looked at a small hickey she made. "Now we are even." She giggled and captured her sister's lips gently.

Nanoha couldn't help but smile when the kiss ended, but her expression turned from cheerful into a dreamy one quickly when she felt Fate's fingers scratching her back, right above her waist. The blonde continued her way to a small clump of brown hair between her sister's legs, stopping there and inhaling the girl's scent. She looked at the spot, sticking out her tongue and licking it gently. The place was already wet and the moisture was all around Nanoha's inner thighs. Fate took the brunette's hands, interlacing their fingers, and licked her once again. And again, speeding up a little when she heard her sister's lovely moans. The scent and the taste were strangely exciting, making Fate move her tongue in a more aggressive way. When Nanoha's sighs became more frequent, the blonde felt that the girl was almost at her limit. She sped up more, sucking the wet skin, feeling the brunette starting to jerk, covering Fate's ears with her legs. The blonde stopped only when her sister's body became relaxed again.

Nanoha was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down, her heart racing so fast that it could almost jump out of her chest. "Fate-chan..." She stammered, looking at the girl and smiling. She put her hand around Fate's neck and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and passionately, their tastes mixing together, their tongues dancing. When they finished, Fate sat down on the bed, leaning her back on a cold wall, patting a free place between her knees, inviting Nanoha to come and sit there.

The blonde's cheeks blushed lightly when she saw her sister's eyes watching the spot between her legs and then going a little higher, finally resting on Fate's slit. "H- Hey, don't stare..." She pouted and covered herself with her hand. Nanoha giggled and sat in front of Fate, leaning her back on the girl's breasts, immediately getting pulled into an embrace.

"But Fate-chan is so pretty that I couldn't stop myself," The brunette answered with an innocent voice, feeling her sister's breath on her neck. In response, she received a kiss placed on her cheek and felt Fate's face resting in a crook of her neck. "I could stay like this forever," Nanoha said with a dreamy voice, enjoying the other's pleasant warmth. She was truly happy that Fate decided to break her barriers and in the same time she was amazed by the blonde's devotion. Not only because of the pleasure she received from the girl, but also because of the one she was able to give her. "Thank you, Fate-chan." Nanoha broke the silence once again. Everything she had, she owed to the blonde. She feared of what she might had become if her sister didn't decide to run after her. She wanted to show Fate more of her love. She wanted to cover the girl with her feelings and make her remember this night when they decided to break the final ice between them. She pulled out of the hold and turned around, straddling the blonde. Fate looked at her, surprised, and felt the brunette's fingers between her legs again.

"Nanoha-" She started but couldn't finish when her sister kissed her. Nanoha broke the kiss after a while and pressed the girl's head to her bosom tenderly. Fate reached out her own hand and rested it on Nanoha's butt, watching her sister's expression and receiving an astonished look. The blonde smiled in return, kissing the girl once again, more wildly this time. If the brunette wanted more, then Fate was going to give her more. Her second hand crossed with her sister's, blindly looking for the right spot below Nanoha's abdomen. When she found it, she pressed it with her fingers gently, stroking the slightly wet skin, making the brunette gasp in pleasure. Fate sighed contently, feeling Nanoha entering inside her. Slowly, the blonde started to mimic her sister's movements, using one finger at first, adding the second one after a while. She sped up, not stopping their frantic kissing, moaning loudly and hearing Nanoha doing the same. Finally, Fate closed her eyes, giving in to the pleasure. The blonde felt Nanoha tensing in her arms and soon a wave of hotness flooded her again, stronger than ever, making her almost loose her consciousness. Panting heavily, the two slid down on the bed, resting on their sides, holding each other tightly, whispering silent vows of love.

* * *

When Fate opened her eyes again, she was still on her bed, lying in Nanoha's arms, their naked bodies covered with blanket. She rubbed her eyes lazily, her muscles were sore, and yet a pleasant feeling was still lingering in her heart. Like a satisfaction mixed with both contentment and embarrassment. After all, she had sex with her own sister. She snuggled up to the brunette, listening to her silent breathing, feeling a slow beating of her heart. In that moment, Fate knew that she loved the girl the most in the world. It was clear to her as a day, no more confirmations were needed. And she was glad that she had her first time with Nanoha. Moreover, she wanted to repeat it one more time. And then once again... The blonde sighed silently, smiling to herself, and decided to sleep a little longer. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing furiously somewhere in the room. She got up, waving goodbye to her dreams angrily, and started to look for the device. She found it on the floor, lying under Nanoha's towel.

Fate opened it and put it to her ear. "Yes?" She asked, surprised by her own hoarse voice.

"Fate? I'm sorry, have I woken you up?" Precia's tensed voice rang in the phone.

The blonde looked at the watch with a corner of her eye. 10Pm already? "Uh, no, I wasn't asleep."

"Really? You sound tired," Her mother pointed and Fate blushed lightly, glad that the woman couldn't see her. "Never mind, could you do something for me?"

"Fate-chan, what's going on?" Nanoha asked sleepily, stretching on the bed, looking for her sister's warmth. "I want to cuddle with you more..." She turned around and saw the blonde. "Ah, sorry." She said, seeing the girl with the phone.

"Fate? Are you there?" Precia's words gathered Fate's attention again.

"Um, yes, how can I help?" She asked, noticing suddenly that she was standing there naked for the whole time. She covered herself quickly with a towel, making Nanoha sigh in disappointment.

"Could you go to the bathroom and tell me if there is a small, red bottle standing on a shelf?"

"Sure, give me a second." Fate found her slippers and went to the bathroom. The bathtub was still filled with water, they had totally forgot about it the night before. A small, red bottle... She looked around and spotted the object. "Yes, it's here."

"Ah, okay," Her mother's voice seemed somehow relieved. "Thank you, Fate, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, take care, mother." Fate responded and closed her phone, taking the bottle her mother was looking for. She read the label and her cheeks flushed.

"What's this, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, entering the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in Lindy's house, Precia put her phone back into her purse, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"I still don't understand why you were so nervous about it, dear." Momoko put her arms around the woman, stroking her hair. "I'm glad that we didn't loose it after all but still... It's only an aphrodisiac, we can always buy a new one."

Precia sighed once again, embracing her wife. "I'm sorry, it's just that we got it from Lindy and... I should have packed it right away instead of leaving it in the bathroom."

"Don't worry," The brunette kissed Precia's forehead, smiling innocently. "We'll have fun after going back."

* * *

**A/N: **And here it is. Thanks for reading, it was my first time writing a story like that, I hope that I managed to entertain you. As you can see, I tried to close a few threads I left opened in the parent story but still you can expect me to write a bit more in this AU in the future.

Don't forget to leave me some feedback and 'till the next time!


End file.
